


Рукожоп

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Ksunel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksunel/pseuds/Ksunel
Summary: Юра — звезда фигурного катания, гордость своей страны, во всем хорош, всем пригож. Во всем кажется совершенством (за исключением его острого языка). Кажется, нет ничего такого, с чем Юра может не справиться. Или... есть?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди нерейтинг





	Рукожоп

Отабек ввалился в Юрину квартиру поздно вечером, когда часы на кухне показывали без четверти десять. Он насквозь пропах поездом, и выглядел заметно уставшим.

— Привет. Наконец-то ты добрался!

— Здравствуй. Господи, Юрка, я так соскучился.

Когда Отабек обнял Юру, от его зимней куртки резко пахнуло углем, дешевой быстрорастворимой лапшой и чужим пóтом. И только от темно-синего колючего шарфа, который надежно укрывал шею, чувствовался слабый, терпко-пряный аромат самого Отабека. Юра, как завороженный подался вперед… и неожиданно ткнулся носом в покрытую двухдневной щетиной щёку.

Только сейчас ему в глаза бросилась небритость Отабека.

— Ой, ты колючий, — Юра нехотя отстранился, смущенно потирая кончик носа.

— Прости пожалуйста. Сильно колется? Совсем оброс, наверное, — Отабек провел ладонью по щетине. — Я в душ пойду и обязательно побреюсь. В поезде это было сделать просто невозможно.

Юра немного отступил назад и покачал головой.

— Да все норм, не парься. Лучше скажи, почему на поезде, а не на самолете? Спонсорский контракт хреновый оказался, или федра за бронзу с этапа деньги зажопила?

Отабек фыркнул, снимая с плеча увесистый рюкзак.

— Ни то, ни другое. Надо было немного подприжаться финансово.

— А что так? — удивился Юра, выудив свободные плечики из шкафа и протягивая их Отабеку. — На, это для куртки.

— Спасибо, Юр. Все до смешного банально: собираюсь покупать новый мотоцикл.

— А старый тебе чем не угодил? Ты же его вот, буквально пару лет как купил. Жрать хочешь? 

Отабек, вешавший куртку в шкаф, оглянулся на Юру через плечо.

— Старый я хочу сюда, к тебе пригнать. Чтобы не брать напрокат. К тому же я прекрасно помню свое обещание научить тебя ездить. А жрать — не то слово. Я смертельно голоден, такое чувство, что желудок прилип к позвоночнику. Еда, которую я брал с собой в дорогу, как-то слишком быстро закончилась, а к доширакам и растворимым пюрешкам мой желудок оказался не готов.

Юра улыбнулся, втайне радуясь тому, что позаботился о вкусном ужине заранее. А еще, его распирало от гордости, ведь он приготовил все сам, вот этими самыми руками, которые сейчас нервно теребили завязки на домашней толстовке.

— Тогда дуй в душ, а я пока проверю, не нужно ли подогреть немного.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Юр.

Отабек присел на корточки и расстегнул объемную спортивную сумку, с которой приехал. Немного повозившись, он извлек из нее черную футболку, светло-серые домашние штаны… и ярко-оранжевые носки с полосатыми котиками.

Юра, стараясь не слишком уж лыбиться, сунул Отабеку в руки пушистое полотенце.

— Держи вот. У меня дома нежарко, если есть что-то еще, кроме футболки, лучше надень. 

Юра выразительно переступил ногами, на которых красовались толстые шерстяные носки.

— А если нет ничего, могу чего-нибудь поискать. Правда, тебе маловато будет, но, с другой стороны, и насрать — главное, что тепло. И удобно.

— Спасибо, Юра. Я буду тебе очень признателен. Как-то не подумал, что может потребоваться что-то теплее обыкновенной футболки.

Юра выразительно хмыкнул.

— Конец сентября. На улице дубак, а отопление еще не включили, рано. Вот и имеем холодрыгу дома. Хорошо, что хоть горячая вода есть. — Он махнул рукой в сторону приветливо распахнутой двери в ванную комнату. — Иди уже, а я поищу, как можно тебя утеплить. А потом погрею ужин.

Отабек открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Юра прижал ладонь к его губам, не желая ничего слушать.

— Вот прямо отсюда заткнись, пока не ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость. Выпить хочешь?

Отабек не мог говорить, но при этом глаза его смеялись. Он кивнул.

— Отлично, значит не зря пиво покупал. Пиздуй давай, жду тебя на кухне через пятнадцать минут. Время пошло!

— Всё-всё, я ушёл.

Юра вернулся в комнату, в которой до этого сидел и бездумно пялился в телевизор — надо же было как-то убить время до приезда Отабека, — и неожиданно замер на полпути к шкафу.

Ладонь словно покалывало в том месте, где она соприкоснулась со щетиной. И это ощущение, как послевкусие от хорошего алкоголя, неожиданно показалось Юре очень приятным. Захотелось еще раз испытать его, чтобы убедиться: нет, не приглючило, ему это действительно понравилось.

Юра усмехнулся собственным мыслям и полез в шкаф. Где-то здесь должна была лежать Отабекова толстовка, которую тот оставил у него прошлой весной. Собственно, в этом не было ничего удивительного: они до последнего рубились в доту, забыв про время, пока таксист, приехавший за Отабеком, не начал названивать ему по телефону.

С того раза у Юры осталось много вещей: зубная щетка, которая прочно обосновалась в стаканчике в ванной комнате; пара носков — они были загнаны под диван Пётей, потому что Отабек привык снимать их, где придётся; хард на террабайт с кучей разнообразной музыки и фильмов.

… и толстовка.

Простая, черная, с пушистым начёсом, она казалась Юре самой уютной и теплой на свете. Она лежала в барабане стиральной машины вместе с Юриными вещами, дожидаясь стирки, но, к сожалению (или к счастью?), так и не дождалась. Отабек улетел, а толстовка осталась — согревать Юру холодными осенними вечерами.

И сейчас она оказалась очень кстати.

Накинув толстовку на плечи — та мягко легла, окутав его приятным ненавязчивым ароматом кондиционера для белья, — Юра поспешил на кухню, где, укрытая несколькими слоями фольги и полотенцем стояла картофельная запеканка, его персональная гордость.

— Надеюсь, Отабеку понравится, — пробормотал Юра, убирая фольгу.

Запеканка немного остыла, но даже в таком виде ее можно было смело есть. Здраво рассудив, что, если кому-то приспичит, то можно и в микроволновке погреть, Юра поставил на стол две тарелки. В тот самый момент, когда он потянулся к верхней полке шкафа, чтобы достать пивные бокалы, на пороге кухни появился Отабек.

— Вот и я. О… моя толстовка! Так я у тебя ее забыл, оказывается.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Юра и, поставив бокалы на стол, повернулся к Отабеку. — Держи, я погрел ее для тебя.

— Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг.

Юра зачарованно застыл, засмотревшись на улыбку Отабека. В груди сладко затрепыхалось сердце, и Юра, не удержавшись, расплылся в улыбке в ответ.

— Да брось ты, тут не за что благодарить. Лучше садись давай за стол, сейчас раскладывать буду.

Отабек, закутавшись в толстовку, послушно плюхнулся на ближайший стул, но тут же вскочил и привычно, как будто всю жизнь это делал, достал из ящика вилки.

— Юр, а где пиво?

— В холодильнике. Достань, будь другом. И открывашку еще.

— Хорошо, сейчас все сделаю.

Пока Юра раскладывал ужин по тарелкам, Отабек открыл обе бутылки, попутно оценив выбор друга, который не забыл его любимый сорт пива.

— Тут будем жрать или к телику пойдем? Я подключил кабельное телевидение, туева хуча каналов теперь, на любой вкус. Даже канал для взрослых есть. Восемнадцать плюс, блядь.

— И как, смотришь? Нравится? — поинтересовался Отабек и сделал большой глоток из своего бокала.

Глядя, как Отабек довольно жмурится и облизывает губы, убирая пивные усы, Юра почувствовал, как к его щекам неожиданно прилила краска.

— Да ну, скукота. Тетки сисястые, насиликоненные, мужики с какими-то феноменально длинными хуями. Я себе это все как-то иначе представлял…

Отабек многозначительно хмыкнул.

— А зачем подключал тогда?

— Потому что можно, — ворчливо отозвался Юра, — Восемнадцать мне уже. Блядь, забей, хуйню какую-то несу. Тогда давай продолжим «Декстера» что ли смотреть? Где мы там остановились?

Отабек невозмутимо отломил кусок запеканки и, довольно зажмурившись, отправил его в рот.

— Троица убил Риту. Четвертый сезон.

— Точно. Пошли в комнату, или я сюда ноут притащу?

Отабек покачал головой и поднялся на ноги.

— В комнату. Мечтаю о том, чтобы развалиться на твоем диване, вытянув ноги.

Юра расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.

— И подушечку!

— Конечно. И подушечку. Без нее вообще никуда.

Они с комфортом расположились на диване, закутавшись в пушистые пледы. Ноутбук с письменного стола перекочевал сначала на табуретку, а через некоторое время, когда с ужином было покончено, — на колени Отабека.

— Мы завтра планируем куда-нибудь идти?

Юра, усиленно пытаясь подавить зевок, покачал головой.

— Тренировок у меня завтра нет, Яков сказал сделать перерыв на пару дней, отдохнуть немного. Если только тебе что-то надо.

Отабек смущенно потер подбородок.

— Надо бритву купить. Я, оказывается, забыл свой станок дома. Или, может, в поезде выпал. Побриться бы не мешало.

Юра неожиданно для себя самого провел кончиками пальцев по отабековой щеке — и, ойкнув, отдернул руку.

— Колючий. Слушай, а если ты не будешь бриться, у тебя прям борода вырастет и усы?

Отабек шумно почесал подбородок.

— До бороды и усов никогда не доходило, а так, некоторая небритость была.

— А может… — начал было Юра и запнулся на полуслове, внезапно осознав, какую именно глупость он только что хотел ляпнуть.

— Что может?

Отабек обеспокоенно на него посмотрел. Оставалось только искренне порадоваться тому, что в комнате царил полумрак, разгоняемый неярким свечением экрана, и юркины пылающие уши и щеки не было видно.

Не видно же?

— Может… может… может, тебе моим станком воспользоваться?

— Это не слишком гигиенично, Юр. Все равно, что ты предложил бы мне почистить зубы своей щеткой.

Юра пожал плечами.

— Ну и что в этом такого? Чисти себе на здоровье, мне ни капельки не жалко.

Отабек улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Юра, нет. Здоровьем здесь как раз-таки и не пахнет. Я надеюсь, ты это не серьезно.

— Да что в этом такого-то? Подумаешь, зубная щетка. Мы с тобой и из одной бутылки пили, и как-то даже одним полотенцем пользовались. Это же ты.

Отабек устало потер лоб.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я понял. Спасибо, Юра. Но правда, не надо. Ни зубной щетки, ни бритвы. Щетку я, к счастью, не забыл, а станок… ну и черт с ним. Если не купим, то, я думаю, неделю-то ты перетерпишь одного небритого казаха.

— Только неделю? — расстроенно протянул Юра. — Ты же вроде говорил про две.

Отабек тяжело вздохнул.

— Говорил, и даже планировал, но тренер отпустил меня только на полторы. Из них четыре дня — на дорогу.

— Ты и обратно на поезде?

— Ну да. Я же тебе вроде сказал, когда приехал.

Юра вскочил на ноги и начал метаться по комнате. Наконец он резко остановился напротив Отабека и ткнул в него пальцем.

— Так. Ты вот прямо сейчас сдаешь обратный билет. Надеюсь, он у тебя через приложение куплен и нам не придется завтра тащиться на вокзал.

Отабек растерянно покачал головой.

— Не придется. Через приложение. Юра, что ты задумал?

— Я задумал купить тебе обратный билет на самолет. И ты домой быстрее доберешься, и здесь подольше побудешь. Круто же?

Юра упер руки в боки и с самодовольным видом воззрился на ошарашенного таким заявлением Отабека.

— Юра, нет. Это очень дорого, я не могу тебе позволить.

— Несколько лишних дней, проведенных с лучшим другом, которого ты не видел больше полугода, намного дороже этих дурацких денег, — зло выдохнул Юра и вдруг закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь совладать с неожиданными эмоциями. — Еще и эта моя травма случилась так некстати. Я просто… рассчитывал, что мы на Ростелекоме… я… блядь, я так скучал… а ты уезжаешь быстро.

Неожиданная и какая-то детская обида захлестнула его. Юра повернулся к Отабеку спиной и начал с остервенением тереть пылающее лицо руками.

— Эй, ты чего?

Послышалось негромкое шуршание, скрип диванных пружин, а затем звуки шагов, заглушаемые толстым ворсом коврового покрытия. Юра резко развернулся — и внезапно угодил в уютные объятия Отабека.

— Спасибо, Юра, — Отабек устроил руки на Юркиной пояснице и уткнулся колючим подбородком в его плечо.

— За что?

— За твою смелость и искренность.

Юра фыркнул и, неожиданно для себя, потерся виском об щеку Отабека.

— Смелость. Скажешь тоже. А как по мне, так это просто истерика. Извини.

— Я протестую! Мой Юрка — не истеричка. Он настоящий воин. — Отабек отстранился, удерживая Юру за плечи. — Ну… может быть, только чересчур эмоциональный.

— Чересчур?

— Ну хорошо-хорошо. Чуть-чуть. Доволен?

Юра расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.

— А то!

В этот момент на улице что-то сверкнуло, а после — оглушительно хлопнуло, так, как если бы под окнами взорвалась самая настоящая граната.

Настольная лампа неуверенно мигнула и погасла, оставив Юру и Отабека в абсолютной темноте.

— Это было… неожиданно. Гроза что ли? Бабахнуло так, будто бы война началась.

В темноте Юркин смешок показался чрезвычайно теплым и совсем не обидным.

— Ты дурак что ли? Какая гроза в конце сентября? Это в трансформаторной опять замкнуло, наверное. Дом старый, а технику новую все понабрали, вот сеть и не выдерживает нагрузки. Опять до самого утра света не будет, а если нам особенно повезет, то и до обеда. И воды.

Отабек позволил себе воспользоваться темнотой: утянул Юру на диван и закутал их обоих в кокон из пушистого пледа.

— Ты так уверенно говоришь, словно такое происходит не первый раз. Такое здесь часто бывает?

Юра притерся к Отабеку, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Ага. Несколько раз на моей памяти точно. Сначала дергался, по соседям бегал, как ненормальный. А они уже к этому делу привыкшие. Говорили, мол, ничего необычного, к утру починят. Когда я спрашивал, что мне делать в темноте, кто-то особенно умный посоветовал ложиться спать.

Темнота отозвалась теплым смехом Отабека.

— И что? Неужели ты и правда ложился? Ни за что не поверю.

Юра помотал головой, мазнув волосами по его губам.

— Нет, конечно. Залипал в телефоне, пока батарейка не садилась, ну или пока глаза слипаться не начинали. Темнота же была кромешная, вот как сейчас — во дворе даже фонари погасли. А, вспомнил. Еще мне очень нравилось сидеть у окна и смотреть, как в других квартирах люди зажигают свечки. То тут, то там появлялись такие маленькие теплые огоньки. — Юра хихикнул. — Вот тебе и век передовых технологий. Стоит только отключить электричество, и все.

Отабек повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

— А что мы с тобой будем делать? Спать?

— Да ну нафиг, давай дальше «Декстера» смотреть, насколько хватит заряда ноутбука. Тут вроде бы мощный аккумулятор, часа на четыре точно должно. Не хочу спать.

— Ну давай, — Отабек перетащил ноутбук с края дивана на колени. — Я тоже пока спать не хочу, в поезде выспался.

… заряда не хватило самому Юре. Уже на середине второго эпизода он крепко заснул, спрятав холодный нос в складках Отабековой толстовки.

Тихонько посмеявшись, Отабек закрыл крышку ноутбука и отставил его на пол рядом с диваном, так, чтобы они не наступили на него утром, когда проснутся. После этого он аккуратно сполз по подушке ниже, искренне надеясь, что Юра не проснется, и при этом продолжая удерживать его в своих объятиях.

На диван запрыгнула Пётя. Бесцеремонно потоптавшись по груди Отабека, она устроилась на подушке рядом с Юриной головой и, зарывшись носом в пушистый хвост, громко замурчала.

— Ну вот, все в сборе. Теперь можно и спать. Спокойной ночи, жолбарыс.

Утром Отабек проснулся от того, что Юра аккуратно прикасался к его щеке, проводя кончиками пальцев против отросшей щетины. Ощущения, честно, сказать оказались весьма малоприятными, однако, дабы удовлетворить кое-чье любопытство, можно было и потерпеть немного. Особенно после того, как Отабек так отлично выспался.

— Эй, кончай прикидываться. Я по дыханию понял, что ты уже давно проснулся.

Отабек открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с улыбающимся Юрой.

— Доброе утро. Это ты таким странным способом пытаешься меня разбудить?

— Не-а. Мне просто нравится твоя щетина. Она прикольная. Ты с ней такой… ну брутальный сексимен.

— Ну спасибо.

— Нет, я серьезно. — Юра аж подскочил на диване, чудом умудрившись не спихнуть Отабека на пол. — Вместе с твоей охуенной стрижкой это же просто оружие массового поражения.

— Массового поражения чего?

— Сердец, конечно, — Юра фыркнул и совершенно бесцеремонно уселся Отабеку на бедра, не давая тому встать. — Так, все, я повелеваю: пока ты гостишь у меня, никакой тебе бритвы. Я хочу смотреть на небритого Отабека!

— Юр, в этом не будет ничего интересного. Я некрасиво обрастаю, щетина лохматится и торчит в разные стороны. Не самое привлекательное зрелище.

Сделав вид, что глубоко задумался, Юра почесал подбородок. А уже спустя несколько мгновений его лицо расплылось в самодовольной улыбке.

— Нет, Бека, отмазка не прокатила. Считай, что это тебе штрафные санкции за вчерашнюю глупость.

— Какую глупость? — удивился Отабек. — В чем я еще перед тобой провинился?

— Так билетами на поезд же! — Юра не больно, но весьма ощутимо стукнул кулаком Отабеку по груди. — А что касается твоей привлекательности… кхм… то есть, привлекательности твоей растительности, на этот случай у меня есть этот… как его… стимер, во.

Отабек улыбнулся.

— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать триммер. Откуда он у тебя?

Юра небрежно отмахнулся и скатился с Отабека, устраиваясь у него под боком.

— Кто-то подарил на день рождения пару лет назад. Кажется, Никифоров. Такая тупая шутка вполне в его духе. Так, с одной проблемой разобрались, теперь вторая. Гони телефон.

Отабек, посмеиваясь, вложил свой мобильный в протянутую руку.

— Держи, шантажист.

— Сам виноват, — фыркнул Юра и тут же зашипел рассерженной кошкой. — Эй, какого хрена?! Тут же пинкод стоит. Хренасе ты скрытный какой, говори давай.

Отабек повернулся на бок, и, подперев ладонью щеку, занял наблюдательную позицию.

— Вот и загадка, чтобы все не было так просто. Тебе знакома эта комбинация цифр, я уверен, что ты легко справишься.

— Да тут дохреналлионов комбинаций, я тебе кто, Эйнштейн или этот… кто там недавно помер... Хокинг?

Шкряб-шкряб-шкряб. Отабек задумчиво почесал подбородок и неожиданно из-за отросшей щетины это простое действие зазвучало совершенно по-особенному. Юра, словно завороженный, следил за движениями пальцев Отабека и совсем позабыл о том, о чем они разговаривали несколько секунд назад.

— Юр?

— Что?

— Ты как-то внезапно замолчал. Все в порядке?

— Да… Нет. Да. Я просто пытаюсь сообразить, о какой знакомой комбинации цифр может идти речь.

Отабек усмехнулся и, откинувшись обратно на подушку, закрыл глаза.

— Ну давай, дерзай. А я, с твоего позволения, немного подремлю.

— Эй, так не честно. Я же не гадалка какая. Бека! Бека, блин…

То ли Отабек так правдоподобно прикидывался, то ли на самом деле заснул, но на Юркино возмущение он уже никак не отреагировал. Даже когда на диван запрыгнула Пётя и, бесцеремонно мазнув хвостом Юре по лицу, устроилась у Отабека на груди, тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Так. Ладно. Это не должно быть слишком сложно… наверное.

Следующий час прошел в бесплодных муках отгадать пинкод. Ситуацию осложняло еще то, что после нескольких попыток телефон блокировался на пятнадцать минут. Не то чтобы Юру это сильно огорчало, потому что это время можно было потратить на то, чтобы позалипать в соцсетях, погладить радостно тарахтящую Пётю и снова пошуршать такой притягательной Отабековой щетиной.

Перебрав все возможные (и невозможные) варианты, начиная с даты рождения самого Отабека, его младшей сестренки, его родителей, его тренера (для того, чтобы узнать эту информацию, Юре пришлось залезть в ненавистный им Фейсбук), его любимой собаки, ныне почившей, заканчивая перебором годов, когда Отабек получал свои немногочисленные, к сожалению, золотые медали, Юра выдохся.

Напоследок он попробовал забить день своего рождения, затем — чем черт не шутит? — еще и год. Но… не сработало.

Юра зарычал и, кинув злополучный мобильник на подушку, одним рывком стащил с Отабека плед вместе с задремавшей на нем Пётей. Кошку подобное обращение не устроило, и она с возмущенным мявом убежала из комнаты.

— Все, сил моих больше нет. Или ты сейчас же говоришь мне этот проклятый пинкод, или… или…

Отабек приоткрыл один глаз.

— Или что?

— Или я защекочу тебя до смерти!

— Нет, только не это. Юра, пощади!

Отабек на самом деле безумно боялся щекотки. Это было невероятно и в какой-то степени мило. У Юры просто срывало крышу, когда он видел, как этот вечно невозмутимый человек начинал истерично ржать и дергаться, словно уж на сковородке, пытаясь избежать неприятных ощущений.

— Не будет тебе пощады! — Юра взгромоздился на Отабека, удерживая его своими коленями. — Я полтора часа своей жизни угробил на то, чтобы угадать этот проклятый пинкод, в то время как ты беззаботно дрых. Я негодую! Я в ярости! Я требую возмездия!

Растопырив пальцы, Юра с самым что ни наесть кровожадным видом накинулся было на Отабека — и в ту же самую минуту оказался подмят под него и обездвижен.

— Попался, который кусался, — довольно усмехнулся он, крепко прижав Юрины руки к подушке.

— Эй, так не честно, ты сильнее меня, — возмутился Юра, извиваясь под Отабеком, — я в туалет хочу, пусти.

— Сдаешься?

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, изверг.

Отабек коротко хохотнул и, склонившись к Юриному лицу, он прошептал, задевая его ухо жесткими волосками пробивающейся щетины:

— Это год, когда мы с тобой впервые встретились. Я же говорил, что эту комбинацию цифр несложно угадать.

— Гонишь! — возмутился Юра, спихивая с себя смеющегося Отабека. — Я пробовал, нихуя не подходит. И даже дату пробовал, та же хрень.

Отабек поднялся на ноги и, потянувшись от души, сделал несколько приседаний и наклонов, словно нарочно демонстрируя свою потрясающую задницу, обтянутую светло-серыми домашними штанами. Во рту у Юры неожиданно пересохло, и он поспешил отвести взгляд, чтобы откровенно не пялиться на всю эту… красоту.

— Ты вводил дату, когда ты так эпично спасался бегством от толпы фанаток в Барселоне, что было три года назад. Но ведь это отнюдь не первая наша встреча.

— «Отнюдь»! Кто вообще так говорит? — фыркнул Юра, пряча заалевшие щеки за волосами.

— Я говорю. А ты, кажется, хотел в туалет? Или все, уже перехотел?

— Зануда! Завтрак готовишь ты!

Юра, схватив телефон Отабека, с победным кличем ускакал в ванную комнату, порядком напугав своим топотом задремавшую на коврике кошку.

— Не то, чтобы я сомневался… — пробурчал Отабек, — как будто могло быть как-то иначе.

Подобрав с пола свою толстовку, Отабек накинул ее на плечи и пошел на кухню.

Это было своего рода традицией: к его приезду Юра обязательно разучивал какой-нибудь новый вкусный рецепт и готовил ужин, «встречательный», как он его сам называл. Но этим, собственно, его участие в их пропитании и заканчивалось, и все остальные ужины, а также завтраки, обеды и спонтанные перекусы ложились на плечи Отабека.

За исключением тех случаев, когда друзья решали что-нибудь заказать.

Собственную лень Юра объяснял тем, что он не умеет готовить так вкусно, как Отабек. И вообще, он только недавно стал жить самостоятельно, поэтому предел его кулинарного мастерства — это «яишенка с сосисами» и картофельное пюре. А вот Отабек — совсем другое дело, Отабек взрослый и вообще мастер сковороды и бог кастрюльки.

На самом деле, все было не настолько плохо. К тому же, пресловутую глазунью тоже надо суметь приготовить правильно и вкусно. А Юра умел.

Отабеку, в свою очередь, очень нравилось готовить для Юры. Как там говорится? Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок? На войне ведь все средства хороши. Может быть, этот самый путь, петляя, пролегал не через желудок. Или, возможно, по дороге к Юриному сердцу он был последней остановкой, потому что любовью здесь и не пахло.

… зато пахло…

— Пётя! Ну ты, блядь, нашла время, чтобы в туалет сходить, — послышалось Юрино возмущение, который был вынужден выскочить из душа в чем мать родила, выпустить кошку. — Уууу, чувырла мохножопая.

— Когда уже дверцу для нее сделаешь? — крикнул Отабек, чтобы Юра услышал его через шум воды. — Все же меньше сложностей.

— А нахуя оно надо? Я один живу, когда гостей нет, дверь всегда открытая стоит.

Юра появился на кухне с наброшенным на плечи полотенцем и плюхнулся на ближайшую табуретку. Он с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Отабек изучает содержимое его холодильника, который он предусмотрительно затарил самыми разнообразными продуктами.

Потому что как Отабек любил готовить для Юры, так и Юра любил, когда Отабек готовил для него.

— Ну так и не закрывался бы, — удивился Отабек, и тут его озарило, — или ты меня стесняешься?

— А вдруг стесняюсь?

Отабек выложил на стол лоток с куриным филе, луковицу и несколько больших картофелин.

— Ну и дурак, что я у тебя там не видел.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Юра вытаращился на Отабека, чувствуя, как его лицо медленно заливает краска. Вот это ничего себе заявление было!

— Что..., — в горле неожиданно перехватило, и Юре пришлось прокашляться, чтобы продолжить, — что ты имеешь в виду?

Отабек фыркнул и полез в шкафчик над плитой достать разделочную доску.

— Юр, ну ты чего? Я парень, ты парень, у нас, собственно, одинаковая комплектация должна быть. Ну, если только ты что-то от меня не скрываешь и, на самом деле…

— Я — женщина? — хрюкнул Юра, пряча пылающее лицо в ладонях.

— Вообще, я хотел сказать про лезвия коньков, которые растут у тебя прямо из ступней. Типа, мощное оружие, которым ты косишь своих противников на льду и все такое, — Отабек скинул толстовку на свободный стул, оставшись в одной футболке. — А то, что ты не женщина, мне доподлинно известно.

Щеки вспыхнули огнём и Юра стремительно вскочил — так, что сидевшая у его ног Пётя испугавшись, шарахнулась в сторону, врезавшись в пакет с мусором, в котором зазвенели пивные бутылки.

— Это какая-то пиздец тема. Пойду диван заправлю, пока занавески от моих пылающих ушей не загорелись.

На выходе из кухни Юра развернулся и смерил взглядом Отабека, который, присев на корточки возле мусорного ведра, чистил картошку. Низко сползшие штаны демонстрировали резинку светло-серых боксеров и умильные ямочки на пояснице.

Не нужно было обладать богатой фантазией, чтобы мысленно дорисовать все остальное. На охуенную задницу Отабека Юра залипал с завидным постоянством, стоило ей только появиться в поле его зрения.

— Одинаковая комплектация, скажешь тоже. Все равно, что сравнить водяной пистолет с Береттой, — пробормотал Юра, стаскивая с дивана плед, под которым они так уютно спали прошедшей ночью. — Дуло есть, курок есть, и даже прицел есть. Вот и все сходство.

«А последствия разные, — подумал он, возвращая ноутбук на журнальный столик, — хотя вот штаны намочить можно в обоих случаях».

С кухни донеслось уютное шкворчание жарящейся картошки. Юра проглотил скопившуюся во рту слюну и довольно зажмурился, предвкушая вкусный завтрак. Отабек жарил картошку как бог: крупными дольками, прямо в мундире, пересыпая крупной солью и специями. Запрещённее самого запрещенного допинга. Запретнее самого запретного плода из райских садов.

Иногда Юра задавался вопросом, есть ли в этом мире что-нибудь, в чем Отабек был бы не идеален?

Кажется, нет.

— Юр, ты мне телефон вернешь, или он все, в заложниках до самого отъезда?

— Ой. Я забыл его в ванной, на стиральной машинке. Сейчас принесу.

Отабек мягко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Не надо, я все равно в душ пошел. Присмотришь за картошкой?

— Ты действительно готов доверить мне самое ценное, что есть в этой квартире, — наш завтрак? Весьма опрометчиво!

— Самое ценное, что есть в этой квартире, — это ее хозяин, и мне хочется верить, что ты никуда не денешься за те пятнадцать минут, пока я принимаю душ. Посмотри за картошкой.

Отабек скрылся в ванной комнате, оставив полыхающего щеками Юру переваривать то, что он только что сказал.

— Что? Пётя, ты это тоже слышала?

Кошка предсказуемо не ответила на вопрос и, недовольно зыркнув на хозяина, с гордым видом удалилась… в ванную.

Отабек последовал своему собственному совету и оставил дверь открытой. Ну то есть, скорее, приоткрытой, зафиксировав ее с помощью своего тапочка, чтобы осталась щель шириной в две ладони. Так Пётя в случае нужды могла беспрепятственно прошмыгнуть внутрь.

На мгновение Юра даже позавидовал своей кошке. Он бы тоже, наверное, хотел вот так легко скользнуть в ванную комнату, где плескался Отабек, чтобы…

Чтобы что?

Юра с силой потер лицо, пытаясь отогнать настойчивые видения мокрого распаренного тела. Он недолго постоял у приоткрытой двери, слушая плеск воды и мурлыканье Отабека, который напевал незатейливую песенку, а потом нехотя поплелся на кухню.

… где совершенно отчетливо пахло гарью.

— А-а-а, блядь, сжег! — Юра схватил прихватку и перетащил сковороду на соседнюю конфорку, — Бек меня вместо картошки сожрет, вместе со всем дерьмом, и правильно сделает.

Сдернув крышку, он, уже готовый увидеть угольки вместо божественного завтрака, приготовленного заботливыми руками Отабека, чуть не расплакался от облегчения: картошка была в полном порядке, она просто хорошо подрумянилась снизу. Есть можно. Но настроение было уже безнадежно испорчено.

— Ты просто пиздец, Плисецкий, — пробормотал Юра, плюхаясь на табуретку. — Тебе поручили элементарное — посмотреть за тем, чтобы картошка не пригорела. А ты и с этим не справился, позорище.

На кухню зашел Отабек. В своих растянутых домашних штанах, держащихся, кажется, только на одних тазовых косточках и в толстовке, наброшенной на голое тело, он был…

Так, стоп. На голое тело? А куда подевалась футболка?

— Ммм, как у нас тут вкусно пахнет. Уже все готово? Отлично, я просто умираю от голода!

Отабек с довольным видом уселся за стол. Юра, чтобы не пялиться на соски, виднеющиеся в вырезе не до конца застегнутой толстовки, торопливо отвернулся к плите и спустя мгновение водрузил на стол сковородку с жареной картошкой.

— Молока?

— Молока. Но чайник все же лучше поставить, вдруг нам с тобой потом еще захочется чаю.

Юра хмыкнул, потянувшись за чайником.

— Или кофе?

— Тоже вполне возможно, — согласился Отабек и, не вставая с табуретки, вытащил из холодильника бутылку с молоком. — Юр, достань стаканы, пожалуйста, ты там рядом стоишь.

— Держи. И вот еще вилки.

— О, спасибо. Все, Юра, хватит уже суетиться, садись завтракать.

— Подожди, я за телефоном только схожу.

Отабек, отложив вилку, ухватил Юру за предплечье и с силой усадил его на соседнюю табуретку.

— Никуда не убежит твой телефон. А вот картошка, когда остынет, уже не будет такой вкусной. Ешь давай.

Юра фыркнул и взялся за вилку.

— Ишь, развел тут дедовщину. Я, между прочим, для тебя старался, хотел посмотреть, какие есть билеты на самолет.

Отабек, делавший в этот самый момент большой глоток, поперхнулся молоком и закашлялся.

— Что, уже выпроваживаешь? Не думал, что так быстро тебе надоем.

— Фу на тебя, дурак.

Отабек притянул к себе Юру за шею и взлохматил его волосы свободной рукой.

— Прости-прости, глупая шутка вышла. Не обижайся, ладно?

— Отпусти. Что ты со мной, как с маленьким, Бек? — Юра попробовал вырваться из крепкой хватки Отабека, но его попытка не увенчалась успехом — тот по-прежнему оставался намного сильнее него. — Ну отпусти, блин, мне твоя щетина уже всю щеку исцарапала!

— Извини, — Отабек отстранился, и Юра неожиданно ощутил разочарование. — Найди триммер, пожалуйста. Нужно все-таки немного прибрать эту растительность.

— Только при одном условии.

Отабек удивленно замер со стаканом у рта. Мелкие капельки молока зацепились за волоски над верхней губой и все это вместе выглядело… просто мозговыносяще. Интересно, а какие будут ощущения, если провести по ним языком? Смешается ли вкус молока со вкусом самого Отабека?

Очнувшись, Юра одернул себя: "Так, стоп. Что это за мысли?"

— Каком условии?

— Брить тебя буду я.

— Юр, зачем тебе это?

Яростно наколов картошину с кусочком курицы на вилку, Юра отправил ее в рот. Все то время, пока он жевал, Отабек не сводил с него тяжелого взгляда.

— Потому что мне надо научиться пользоваться этой хренью до того момента, когда она мне самому понадобится. А то, глядишь, настригу себя так, что на улицу стыдно будет показаться.

Отабек хмыкнул.

— А мне, значит, не будет стыдно, если ты из меня пугало сделаешь?

Юра пожал плечами.

— Из тебя не получится пугало, ты красивый.

— Что? — Отабек шумно почесал заросший подбородок. — Ты считаешь, что я красивый?

Юра принялся отскребать поджарившуюся картошку от дна сковородки, старательно избегая пристального взгляда Отабека.

— Все считают тебя красивым. Бабичева, вон, уже достала меня вопросами, есть ли у тебя девушка и какая она. Сильно удивлялась, когда я сказал, что не знаю, — Юра повысил голос, пытаясь изобразить Милу, — «вы сейчас в таком возрасте, когда все нормальные парни обсуждают девочек, которые им нравятся» сказала она. Не буду же я ей объяснять, что у нас с тобой есть темы гораздо интереснее, чем объемы чьих-то сисек. Правда ведь?

— Правда.

— Ну вот! — Юра радостно вскинул голову и осекся, в него словно кипятком плеснули. Отабек смотрел на него не так, как обычно. От его взгляда почему-то бросило в жар, а сердце заполошно заколотилось в груди, быстро-быстро, словно пойманная в клетку птичка. — Что?

— Если ты правда хочешь, ты можешь меня побрить. — Отабек отложил вилку и встал. — Спасибо за завтрак, Юра. Помоешь посуду? Мне нужно позвонить.

Юра с недоумением наблюдал, как Отабек торопливо вышел из кухни.

— Мне-то за что? Не я же готовил, — удивленно спросил он у сидевшей возле своих мисок Пёти.

Та предсказуемо ничего не ответила и, смерив Юру высокомерным взглядом, направилась в комнату, где Отабек негромко, но весьма эмоционально разговаривал по телефону. Обрывки этого разговора доносились до кухни.

— … прошу понять, это очень важно… несколько дней ведь ничего не решат…

Чтобы не подслушивать — не то, чтобы Юре не было интересно, — он включил воду и принялся мыть посуду, оставшуюся после завтрака и вчерашнего ужина. Когда с ней было покончено, Юра взял свой сотовый телефон и полез на Ютуб. Открыв строку поиска, он завис, пытаясь сообразить, какой именно запрос будет правильным.

Первая попытка успехом не увенчалась. На Юру вывалился ворох самых разнообразных стрижек с помощью машинки, но к растительности на лице это не имело никакого отношения.

— Кажется, я зашел не с того края, — задумчиво пробормотал он и, открыв браузер, вбил в поисковую строку «виды бороды», — попробуем так.

Это оказалось уже намного ближе к тому, что было нужно, и уже спустя пару минут Юра внимательно смотрел видеоролик, где мужчина средних лет сам себе делал модную трехдневную щетину. На первый взгляд казалось, что здесь нет ничего сложного, но, как говорится, не попробуешь, не узнаешь.

Значит, пора было пробовать.

Юра засунул телефон в карман домашних штанов и пошел в комнату, где Отабек сидел на диване, отрешенно уставившись в одну точку. Зубы были стиснуты, на скулах отчетливо ходили желваки. Юра в первый раз видел Отабека в ярости, и, если честно, увиденное ему не понравилось.

Ситуацию спасла Пётя. Бесцеремонно запрыгнув Отабеку на колени, она, мурлыкая, принялась тереться мордой об колючий подбородок.

— Привет-привет, моя девочка.

Отабек глубоко вздохнул, и Юре показалось, что он физически почувствовал, как из комнаты исчезло напряжение, как будто сгустившиеся тучи ушли, оставив после себя ощущение неслучившейся грозы.

— Все в порядке?

Отабек немного устало улыбнулся.

— Да, все хорошо. Поговорили с тренером на повышенных тонах.

— Что-то случилось? — Юра подошел ближе, пытаясь посмотреть Отабеку в глаза, но тот упорно отводил взгляд. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Спасибо, Юр. Правда, все в порядке. Я потом расскажу, хорошо? Сейчас только остыну немного, до сих пор внутри все кипит.

Юра кивнул в ответ. Погладив Пётю, которая устроилась у Отабека на коленях, он подтащил журнальный столик к шкафу. Отодвинув в сторону ноутбук Юра забрался на столик с ногами и открыл антресоль.

— Ты далеко? — поинтересовался Отабек, с интересом наблюдая за развернувшимися действиями.

— Ищу этот…как его… триммер. Да где же?.. О, вот он! — Издав победный клич, Юра резко развернулся к Отабеку, потрясая коробкой с фирменным логотипом. — Сейчас тебя стричь будем! Или правильно будет сказать брить?

Все произошедшее дальше Юра запомнил, словно кадры из замедленной киносъемки.

Раз. Юра слышит хруст, и шаткий столик под ним начинает заваливаться на бок.

Два. Коробка летит на пол, а Юра, заполошно взмахнув руками, падает...

… прямо Отабеку в объятия, который, скинув испуганную Пётю с колен, ловит Юру за долю секунды до соприкосновения его затылка с углом злополучного столика.

— Эй, ты как, в порядке?

— Нет. Да. Блядь, как я пересрался, — судорожно выдохнул Юра, отчаянно цепляясь за Отабека, — думал все, пиздец, сейчас шею сломаю или еще что-нибудь…

Отабек успокаивающе погладил Юру по спине, чувствуя, как под ладонью заполошно бьется сердце. Он и сам перепугался не на шутку, но об этом Юре сейчас было знать совсем не обязательно, главное, что все закончилось благополучно и никто не пострадал.

Ну… кроме столика.

— Спасибо тебе. Если бы не ты, не знаю, что бы со мной было.

Отабек улыбнулся и потрепал Юрку по голове.

— Если бы не я, с тобой бы подобного не приключилось.

Юра фыркнул и отстранился. Бросив взгляд на несчастный столик, он от души пнул его ногой и тут же сморщился от боли.

— Во всем виноват этот дурацкий столик. Икея, чтоб ее!

Отабек присел на корточки и внимательно осмотрел обломки, а потом укоризненно посмотрел на Юру, который плюхнулся на диван и потирал ушибленные пальцы.

— Юр, этот столик склеен из фанеры и ДСП. Он рассчитан на журналы, книги, пару чайных чашек и ноутбук. Но никак не на вес здорового восемнадцатилетнего парня.

— Вот я и говорю, хуйня эта ваша Икея. Вот как возьму, как подам на них в суд за то, что чуть не угробили знаменитого российского фигуриста, и выиграю много миллионов швейцарских долларов!

Усмехнувшись, Отабек посмотрел на диван, где на спинке удобно устроилась популярная среди подростков Акула из Икеи, и покачал головой.

— Шведских крон, Юра. Икея — это шведская сеть.

— Шведская-хуедская. Насрать, да будь она хоть зимбабвийская, — Юра вскочил на ноги и нашел завалившуюся под обломки стола коробку с тримером. — Так. Держи эту хрень. Распечатывай, подключай ее в розетку, ну и все остальное, а я пошел за табуретом.

Отабек поднялся на ноги. Покрутив коробку в руках, он поднял взгляд на Юру.

— То есть, как я посмотрю, ты настроен весьма серьезно. Ты уверен, что хочешь подстричь меня именно сегодня?

— Конечно. А чего тянуть-то? Сейчас сделаем из тебя писаного красавца, как в сказке. А потом можно будет и сходить куда-нибудь. Доставай шайтан-машину, я сейчас.

Юра скрылся на кухне. Пока Отабек вертел в руках коробку, пытаясь найти, с которой стороны она открывается, он принес и поставил табуретку, а еще захватил несколько газет, которые расстелил на полу.

— Так, готово. Снимай футболку и тащи сюда свою задницу. Блядь, а ты что, еще не открыл коробку? Чем ты занимался, пока я на кухню ходил?

Жест, с которым Юра похлопал по сидению табурета, показался Отабеку приглашением на эшафот.

— Морально готовился. Что-то мне уже страшно становится, — хмыкнул Отабек, стягивая футболку через голову, — может, я все-таки сам это сделаю?

Юрины глаза при виде обнаженного торса загорелись незнакомым Отабеку огнем. Он скользнул взглядом по темным соскам и, даже не пытаясь скрыть пылающие щеки, принялся распечатывать коробку с триммером.

— Бека, пока я с этой хренью разбираюсь, на телефоне у меня открой последний ролик на Ютубе.

Отабеку, уже с комфортом устроившемуся на табуретке, пришлось встать, чтобы найти Юрин мобильник среди диванных подушек.

— Вот. Только я не знаю твой пинкод. Скажешь?

Юра фыркнул, раскладывая на диване насадки триммера с таким видом, будто бы он хирург, готовящийся к операции.

Или маньяк.

— Я бы предложил тебе самому подобрать пин, но ты вряд ли сможешь его отгадать. Один-восемь-ноль-семь.

— Это что за дата, день рождения Пёти что ли? — спросил Отабек, вбивая комбинацию цифр. — У Николая Степановича день рождения в мае, поэтому это точно не про него.

Под пристальным взглядом Отабека Юра неловко дернул плечами.

— Эта дата… важный для меня день.

— Расскажешь?

— Может. Когда-нибудь. Давай, приземляй свою пятую точку, сейчас будем тебе красоту наводить.

Отабек послушно сел на табурет и протянул мобильник Юре. Устроившись на диване, тот запустил видео с самого начала. Нахмурился, нажал на паузу и отложил телефон в сторону. После этого взял в руки триммер, повертел, включил, послушал как тот жужжит, пощелкал переключатель режимов и, наконец, поднял взгляд на замершего в ожидании Отабека.

— На первый взгляд ничего сложного. Да расслабься ты, чего напрягся так? Ничего стратегически важного я тебе точно не отстригу.

Отабек натянуто улыбнулся.

— Ты меня очень успокоил. Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты уже начнешь, а то сидеть полуголым, знаешь ли, совсем не жарко.

— Ой, прости пожалуйста. Сейчас. Можешь телефон подержать? Я буду подсматривать в видео иногда, чтобы очередность соблюсти.

Отабек кивнул и протянул ладонь, в которую Юра с готовностью вложил свой мобильник.

— Ну… поехали.

Когда послышался жужжащий звук работающего триммера, Отабек закрыл глаза. Он знал, что ему будет невыносимо видеть Юрино лицо так близко, настолько, что можно даже разглядеть едва заметные глазу веснушки.

… и приоткрытые розовые губы, все в мелких корочках, потому что кое-кто категорически не признает такую важную вещь, как гигиеническая помада.

После секундного замешательства Отабек почувствовал, как его подбородка коснулись холодные пальцы, вынуждая приподнять голову и повернуть ее налево.

— Прости, посидишь так немного?

— Вертишь мной, как хочешь. — Отабек улыбнулся, наслаждаясь прикосновением к своему лицу. — Я весь в твоем распоряжении, Юра. Надеюсь, после всех процедур мне будет не стыдно выйти на улицу.

Послышался смешок, и губ Отабека коснулось теплое дыхание с едва уловимым запахом молока.

Юра принялся брить c правой стороны: начиная с шеи, вверх, к линии челюсти и дальше, по щеке. Его движения были очень плавными, а прикосновения… наверное, их можно было назвать даже нежными.

— Так, здесь вроде бы все, теперь другую сторону. Поверни голову.

На этот раз дело пошло пошустрее. То ли Юра понял основные принципы, то ли просто привык и наловчился, но левую сторону он побрил не в пример быстрее правой.

— Далее… далее… Что у нас далее? Шея или щеки? Щеки или шея?

Отабек фыркнул, не открывая глаз.

— А что, ты думаешь, есть принципиальная разница, в какой очередности это делать?

Послышался шорох ткани, и Отабек живо представил, как Юра пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Наверное, нет разницы. Но я же делаю все по видео с Ютуба, так что пусть будет в правильной очередности.

— На всякий случай? — поинтересовался Отабек.

— Да, — согласился Юра, — на всякий случай. Поэтому на очереди у нас шея. Подними голову.

Отабек послушно выполнил указание, но, видимо, Юру это не совсем устроило, поэтому, взявшись за подбородок, он вынудил его запрокинуть голову еще сильнее.

— Извини. До кадыка иначе не добраться. Тебе как, удобно?

Юрина рука едва заметно подрагивала, и Отабек не сдержался, накрыл ладонью холодные пальцы.

— Все хорошо, Юра. Я же разрешил тебе делать со мной все, что угодно. Я весь твой.

— Весь мой… — задумчиво повторил Юра, — ну хорошо, если так.

Отабека смутило последняя фраза, и он хотел было уточнить, что именно Юра имел в виду, но не успел: тот, щелкнув переключателем режима, начал брить шею.

Руку с подбородка Юра так и не убрал.

Следующие несколько минут прошли в полной тишине, которая прерывалась лишь жужжанием триммера и шорохом щетины, капитулирующей под острыми лезвиями. Иногда Юра останавливался, забирал из рук Отабека нагревшийся телефон и просматривал следующий отрывок видео, после чего вновь возвращался к работе.

— Слушай, Юр, я уже порядком продрог, у тебя тут полы ледяные просто. Может, прервемся ненадолго?

— Зачем? — хмыкнул Юра, методично обрабатывая его правую щеку.

— Ну не знаю… Чаю горячего попьем, например.

Юра выключил триммер и, отойдя немного в сторонку, оценил результаты своей работы.

— Не, прерываться не будем. Мне совсем чуть-чуть осталось. Ты на самом деле так сильно замерз?

Отабек открыл глаза и, улыбнувшись одними уголками губ, неожиданно вытянул вперед босую ногу и неожиданно прижал ее к Юриному животу.

— Ты мне не веришь? На вот, проверь тогда сам.

Юра дотронулся до ноги и вздрогнул: та была просто ледяная. Он растерянно посмотрел на Отабека, отмечая «гусиную» кожу и вставшие дыбом волоски на руках, напряженные горошины сосков.

— Блядь. Прости. Я постараюсь побыстрее закончить, — Юра машинально начал растирать замерзшую ступню Отабека, — надо что-нибудь придумать, чтобы тебя согреть.

— Юр…

— Так. Держи. Надень вот это пока что, она теплая, — неловким движением Юра сдернул с себя толстовку и накинул ее Отабеку на плечи. — А я сейчас вернусь.

— Спасибо.

Юра убежал на кухню и, судя по шуму, развернул там полномасштабные военные действия. Пётя, испугавшись странной активности хозяина, прошмыгнула мимо Отабека и скрылась под диваном.

— Да куда же ты запропастилась, блядь... Никифоров высосал что ли? — послышалось ворчание Юры, — а, вот ты где, моя хорошая. Нашел, уф.

Стукнула дверца посудного шкафа, затем что-то подозрительно забулькало. Отабек, успевший натянуть толстовку, которая еще сохранила тепло Юриного тела, напряженно замер и прислушался.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, все супер. Я сейчас.

Хлопнула дверца холодильника, и все на несколько секунд затихло. Потом Юра появился на пороге комнаты, неся в руках пузатый бокал с золотисто-коричневой жидкостью и блюдце с несколькими кусочками сыра и ветчины.

— Сейчас мы тебя греть будем. Держи.

Отабек усмехнулся, принимая нагревшийся бокал. Понюхал, изысканный пряный аромат хорошего коньяка было сложно с чем-то спутать.

— Это больше похоже на то, что ты собираешься меня спаивать. Почему себе не налил?

Юра покраснел и отвел взгляд.

— Я… ну… на кухне выпил.

— Почему?

— Глупость, наверное. Я почему-то подумал, что ты будешь ругаться.

Отабек кивнул.

— Правильно подумал. Только ругаться я буду сейчас.

Юра зажмурился, сжимая в руках триммер. Весь его вид сейчас выражал такое искреннее раскаяние, что Отабек не сдержался и сгреб ничего не подозревающего Юру в объятия.

— Ой, ты чего, Бек?

— Надо тебя почаще ругать. Ты становишься таким милым, когда чувствуешь себя виноватым.

— Ну тебя, ерунду какую-то говоришь, — Юра попытался отодвинуться, отворачивая пылающее лицо, — пьяный уже что ли?

— Нет. Я еще не выпил ни капли.

— Так пей уже, и давай, наконец, закончим с этим.

Отабек послушно кивнул, а затем поднес бокал к губам и сделал первый глоток, а затем, почти сразу, еще один, побольше. Жидкость приятно обожгла горло, теплой лавиной скатилась по пищеводу и свернулась уютным комочком в животе. В голове зашумело. Отабек, повинуясь непреодолимому желанию, закрыл глаза, сдаваясь на милость ласковым волнам легкого опьянения.

Вновь зажужжал триммер. Отставив в сторону опустевший бокал, Юра вновь приступил к делу.

На этот раз он работал молча, сосредоточенно, больше не отвлекаясь на просмотр видео. Юрино дыхание, глубокое, размеренное, с тонким карамельным ароматом коньяка, долетало до лица Отабека, заставляя того машинально облизывать губы. Ему хотелось попробовать это дыхание на вкус, чтобы проверить, убедиться, что оно такое же сладкое, как ему и казалось. Но все, что сейчас он мог себе позволить — дышать через немного приоткрытый рот, наполняя легкие запахом дорогого ему человека.

— Эй, ты там еще не спишь?

Вопрос, заданный полушепотом над самым ухом, заставил Отабека вздрогнуть от неожиданности и открыть глаза.

Юра стоял совсем рядом, склонившись к его лицу так близко, что можно было пересчитать каждую ресничку.

— Нет, не сплю, — твердо ответил Отабек, глядя Юре прямо в глаза. — Заснешь тут, когда ты жужжишь над самым ухом. Надоедливее комара, ей-Богу!

Юра заливисто рассмеялся и совершенно неожиданно для Отабека потрепал его по волосам, которые после утреннего душа высохли сами по себе и топорщились непослушными прядями.

— Не ворчи, как старый дед. Я уже почти закончил, осталось только щеки побрить и волоски в височной зоне привести в порядок, и все готово.

Поерзав задницей на табуретке, Отабек покорно вздохнул — он уже порядком устал сидеть на одном месте столько времени.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться. Еще немного, и жопа одного известного тебе казахского фигуриста превратится… превратится…

— Во что же превратится твоя известная казахская жопа? — усмехнулся Юра.

Придумать ответ Отабек так и не успел: на столе разразился трелью оставленный им сотовый телефон. Он машинально повернул голову на звук и вздрогнул, потому что Юра, тонко вскрикнув, отскочил в сторону, сжимая триммер трясущимися руками.

— Ты не мог бы подать мне мой телефон? — Отабек напрягся, заметив написанное на лице друга отчаяние. — Юра, что с тобой?

— Блядь, Бек, какого хрена ты башкой своей вертишь?

Отабек нахмурился, из-за чего Юра застонал и, рухнув на диван, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я тебе бровь сбрил.

— Что?! Как?!

— А вот так. Дался тебе этот ебучий телефон, блин.

Понимая, что от расстроенного Юры сейчас толком ничего не добиться, Отабек вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Подойдя к столу, он взял телефон и проверил список пропущенных вызовов. Последний звонок оказался из интернет-магазина, в котором Отабек заказывал моторное масло и запчасти для своего мотоцикла.

— Ну? Я очень надеюсь, что это было что-то важное? — осторожно спросил Юра. Он встал с дивана и подошел к Отабеку, который задумчиво чесал подбородок.

— Можно и так сказать. Все в порядке, не переживай ты так.

— Ишь, какой благородный выискался. Ты себя в зеркало видел? Иди вон, погляди-ка.

Юра осторожно взял Отабека за запястье и, избегая смотреть ему в лицо, подвел его к большому зеркалу в прихожей.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — это то, как аккуратно и стильно была оформлена его щетина. Сам Отабек так бы не смог. Из-за банального дефицита времени он еле успевал начисто выбриться перед соревнованиями или важными мероприятиями, к которым относились и встречи с Юрой. В периоды изнуряющих тренировок и последующего за ними отдыха он предпочитал не бриться вовсе.

— В тебе умер умелый барбер, Юра. Если решишь завязать с фигурным катанием, то вот тебе весьма перспективная альтернатива.

— Вот в том-то и дело, что он во мне умер, — фыркнул Юра, глядя через плечо Отабека на его отражение, — причем, похоже, умер в муках и долго корчился. Я тебе бровь сбрил, Бек. И это… это… Блядь, у меня слов нет.

Отабек провел кончиками пальцев по надбровной дуге над правым глазом. Лишенная какой-либо растительности, она выглядела непривычно и, пожалуй, немного странно. Но, в общем и целом, Отабек не видел ничего критичного в том, что произошло. Разве что…

— В образе чувствуется некоторая незавершенность. Юра, дай триммер пожалуйста.

— Держи.

Пощелкав переключателями режимов, Отабек в итоге выбрал последний, которым пользовался его умелый барбер. Он придирчиво посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале, краем глаза следя за замершим за его спиной Юрой, а потом…

… одним плавным движением сбрил себе и вторую бровь.

— А-а-а, блядь, что ты творишь?! - заорал Юра.

Он выхватил триммер у Отабека и отскочил с ним в сторону.

— Я не собираюсь больше ничего себе брить, можешь быть спокоен. Просто ходить с одной бровью было бы немного странно.

— И ты решил, что лучше будет без бровей совсем? — Юра закрыл лицо руками. — Блядь, Бек, прости меня. Я такой рукожоп.

Отабек повернулся к Юре.

— Перестань себя винить. Мне тоже не следовало так дергаться, в конце концов я всегда мог подождать, пока ты прервешься. — Он подошел к Юре и отнял руки от пылающих щек. — Брови быстро отрастают. Вот увидишь, уже к концу недели…

— В конце недели ты уже уедешь! — воскликнул Юра, пытаясь не дать волю подступающей истерике. У него было столько планов, столько идей! А теперь придется все это время просидеть дома, максимум — короткими перебежками в солнцезащитных очках добраться до ближайшего кинотеатра или продуктового магазина. И путь на каток им теперь заказан. И в кафешку свою любимую они не смогут сходить — Юре была просто невыносима мысль, что кто-то будет смеяться над Отабеком и тыкать в него пальцами.

— Для того чтобы уехать в конце недели, нужно как минимум купить обратный билет. Тот, который у меня был, ты благополучно сдал.

Юра остервенело выхватил у Отабека из рук триммер. Не давая ему времени, сообразить, что именно он собирается делать, Юра подскочил к зеркалу и двумя резкими движениями сбрил обе брови.

— Что ты… Юра, зачем? — Отабек подошел и взял Юрино лицо в ладони. — Зачем ты, не надо было так кардинально.

Он огладил подушечками больших пальцев его лоб, и Юра закрыл глаза, потерявшись в этой неожиданной, но такой приятной ласке.

— Надо. Так будет честно. Ты такой красивый был, а тебя… изуродовал. Будем теперь вдвоем такие. Типа флэшмоб.

Отабек посмотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и хмыкнул.

— Особого уродства не вижу. Странно, конечно, но не критично. А у тебя вообще брови сами по себе светлые были, и кожа светлая. Почти и не заметно даже, — сказал Отабек, и помолчав немного, спросил: — Юр, ты правда считаешь меня красивым?

От неожиданной смены темы разговора Юра вздрогнул и отстранился.

— К чему этот вопрос?

— Не знаю. Из нас двоих красивый ты, а я… ну так, для фигурного катания сойдет. Хотя крупные планы мне никогда не нравятся. То ли дело твои. У тебя лицо во время выступлений всегда такое… одухотворенное.

Юра смутился.

— Скажешь тоже. Лилия вечно моим еблетом не довольна: «Мягче, говорит, Юрий, мягче. А не то зрители подумают, что вы собираетесь идти людей убивать».

Отабек рассмеялся и потрепал Юрку по волосам.

— Я же говорил — глаза солдата. Вот, даже Лилия Петровна разглядела.

— Ой, все, хватит, — смутился Юра, — прекращай уже это давай.

Отабек в притворном удивлении выгнул брови. Без привычной густой растительности на них это выглядело так странно и так уморительно, что Юра не выдержал и расхохотался.

— А-а-а, я не могу. Это пиздец, Бек. Из тебя получился какой-то инопланетянин, честное слово. Ты еще с этой твоей серьезной физиономией… Лив лонг энд проспэр, блядь!

Отабек улыбнулся, глядя на веселящегося Юру. Бросив последний взгляд на свое отражение, он пожал плечами и пошел в комнату — пора уже прибрать безобразие, которое они натворили, а там уже про обед нужно было задуматься.

— Юр, дай мешок для мусора. Сложим туда обломки стола, газетки эти с волосами, и я вынесу на помойку.

Юра стрелой влетел в комнату.

— На улицу ты не пойдешь! Позориться в этом доме буду я. А ты пока билет себе обратный посмотри. — Он присел на корточки и принялся сворачивать газеты, аккуратно, чтобы не просыпать настриженные волосы. — Только это… блядь, ты меня убьешь, наверное.

Отабек, выуживавший из рюкзака кошелек, замер и удивленно посмотрел на Юру: тот прятал глаза и старательно избегал его взгляда.

— Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Да. Я между делом глянул билеты на самолет в это воскресенье. И… ну… их нет.

— Совсем нет? — удивился Отабек, изо всех сил сдерживая улыбку. Огорчение, такое отчаянно-искреннее, которое было написано лице Юры, вызывало сильное желание обнять его и желательно покрепче. А может, и не только обнять.

— Ну да. Не считая, конечно, бизнес-класса за какие-то совершенно астрономические деньги. Я помню, что я пообещал тебе оплатить билет, и это моя глупая прихоть… Но блин, я не думал, что все будет настолько хреново. У меня сейчас столько денег нет, на днях оплатил дедову путевку в санаторий.

Отабек пожал плечами и засунул кошелек обратно в рюкзак.

— Ну и ладно. Я все равно отпросился у тренера еще на неделю.

Дальше все происходило как в замедленной съемке. Юра медленно повернул голову и неверяще уставился на Отабека. Но через мгновение сбросил оцепенение, взвился, в два широких шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, и словно впечатался в Отабека.

— Ох… Юрка? Ты чего?

Юра помотал головой, прижимаясь еще крепче.

— И давно ты отпросился у тренера?

— Утром.

— Утром?! Утром, блядь? — Юра отпихнул от себя Отабека. — И ты все это время молчал? Я же места себе не находил, в глаза тебе боялся смотреть. Переживал, как дурак. Какого хрена?

Отабек улыбнулся, удерживая Юру за предплечье.

— Ждал подходящего момента?

— И это, по-твоему, подходящий момент?

— Вполне.

Юра прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Ему пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не наброситься на этого невозможного человека. Вместо этого Юра снова обнял Отабека, спрятав лицо между шеей и воротом толстовки.

— Если бы на твоем месте оказался Никифоров, я бы въехал ему с ноги по ебалу. Желательно, не снимая коньков.

Отабек усмехнулся и обнял Юру, сцепив руки за его спиной.

— Как же хорошо, что я не Никифоров.

— Чтобы ты знал, Алтын. Я. Тебя. Ненавижу.

Отабек прижался губами к теплому Юриному виску и ответил:

— А я тебя люблю.

Повисла пауза. Мысленно, про себя, Отабек начал считать. Ему было интересно, когда до Юры, оглушенного эмоциями, дойдет смысл только что произнесенных им слов.

Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять. Ше…

— Подожди. Что ты сказал?

Проглотив неуместный смешок, Отабек позволил себе зарыться носом глубже в Юркины волосы.

— Именно то, что ты услышал, Юра.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что я услышал? Может, мне показалось, что ты сказал, что… что…

Юра стушевался, не найдя что сказать. Хотелось выдать какую-нибудь остроумную шутку, но до шуток ли тут, когда сердце так колотится в груди, словно хочет выпрыгнуть наружу? А вдруг Отабек это не всерьез? А если он имел в виду что-то другое? Вдруг Юра его неправильно понял?

— Юра, все в порядке?

— Да. Нет. Блядь, я не знаю. Что в таких ситуациях положено делать?

— Зависит от того, какой результат ты хочешь получить.

Юра поднял голову от ворота толстовки, где все это время успешно прятал пытающее румянцем лицо и посмотрел Отабеку в глаза.

— Все-таки… ты можешь повторить? Это важно. Я хочу увидеть, как ты это произносишь.

Отабек мягко улыбнулся. На доли секунды его глаза наполнились каким-то невероятным сиянием, и нежностью, и чем-то еще, чему Юра не мог дать названия. Всего этого было так много, так чересчур много, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— Я люблю тебя, Юра.

Сердце в груди сделало какой-то головокружительный кульбит, после чего забилось с утроенной силой, хотя казалось, куда уж быстрее. Юра сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего уткнулся лбом Отабеку в грудь.

— Мне кажется, я сейчас умру.

— Не надо, не умирай. — Отабек ласково потрепал Юру по голове. — Неужели все настолько плохо?

— Наоборот, все просто охуительно хорошо. Я почему-то так счастлив, Бека.

Отабек рассмеялся своим бархатистым голосом.

— Это же хорошо.

— А теперь я тоже должен что-то сказать?

— Только если хочешь.

Юра снова поднял голову и посмотрел на Отабека. Тот улыбался самыми уголками губ, так, как умел только он.

— Ну… Пин на телефоне помнишь?

— Помню. Один-восемь-ноль-семь. Ты сказал, что это какая-то важная для тебя дата.

— Да. Это день, когда я понял, ну, что тоже… тоже того… и уже довольно давно.

— «Того»? — притворно возмутился Отабек, посмеиваясь. — Кого того? А я-то, наивный, подумал, что ты меня…

— Ой, заткнись! — рявкнул смущенный Юра и, не давая себе опомниться, прижался губами к смеющемуся рту.

И тут Юра потерялся.

Потому что, в отличие от него, Отабек умел целоваться по-настоящему.

Эйфория и удовольствие оказались настолько сильными, что в голове у Юры немедленно зашумело и поплыло. Он не мог даже представить, что Отабек, его Отабек, умеет так целоваться. Поцелуи оказались по-настоящему жадными, влажными и очень-очень взрослыми. Это было просто потрясающе.

На вкус поцелуй оказался как коньяк, который Отабек выпил несколько минут — часов? — назад, и пьянил ничуть не меньше. Судорожно вцепившись в толстовку на его спине, Юра жадно пил этот вкус с губ любимого человека, уверенно перехватив инициативу, теряясь во влажном скольжении горячих языков, и всё никак не мог насытиться.

Когда рука Отабека скользнула под футболку и начала ласково скользить по спине, Юра выгнулся, прижимаясь к нему еще сильнее. С губ сорвался постыдный стон, который стал для него полной неожиданностью.

Момент нарушила Пётя. Поднявшись на задние лапы, она вцепилась когтями в Юрину ногу, требуя к себе внимания.

— Пётя, блядь, больно же.

Отабек ойкнул и прикрыл ладонью рот.

— Что случилось?

— Ты мне яфык прикуфил.

— Блин, Бека, прости-прости меня пожалуйста, — Юра взял лицо Отабека в ладони и мягко чмокнул его в губы. — Так лучше?

— Лучше. Гораздо лучше.

Юра радостно улыбнулся и, прижавшись Отабеку, потерся щекой о его колючий висок. Он был полностью и безоговорочно счастлив.

— Слушай, я тут подумал. Тебе щетина не мешает? Может быть, мне все же побриться?

— И убрать всю эту красоту, которую я тебе полтора часа наводил? — возмутился Юра, несильно стукая Отабека кулаком по макушке. — Нет уж. Я не согласен.

— А целоваться разве не мешает?

Юра почувствовал, что краснеет. Он еще не привык к подобным разговорам, чтобы реагировать на это спокойно. Но, наверное, все придет со временем, да?

— Нет. Не мешает. Даже наоборот.

Отабек удивленно вскинул безволосые брови.

— Наоборот?

— Ага. У тебя поцелуи выходят… пушистые. Это приятно.

— Пушистые поцелуи? Вот это ничего себе. Тогда позволь тебе подарить еще один пушистый поцелуй.

Юра сделал вид, что страшно обиделся.

— Один? Всего лишь один? Тебе что, жалко что ли? Фу, жадина.

Отабек мягко чмокнул Юру в надутые губы.

— Только поцелуями сыт не будешь, Юра. Я, чтобы ты знал, весьма проголодался. А еще профессиональным спортсменам нужно соблюдать режим, если ты вдруг забыл.

Юра притерся к бедрам Отабека, явственно ощущая его вставший член.

— Да, это заметно, что ты весьма проголодался. Я бы даже сказал, что ты изголодал.

Отабек гортанно зарычал, и, подхватив Юру под ягодицы, поднял и припечатал его к ближайшей стене. Не давая ему опомниться, он впился требовательным поцелуем в Юрины губы. Он вылизывал его рот, скользя горячим языком по нёбу, деснам, задевая там какую-то точку, которая, казалось, посылала сигналы прямо в мозг, взрываясь там фейерверками.

Губы Юры горели огнем.

— Юрка, ты провокатор, — пробормотал Отабек, разрывая поцелуй. — Это даже немного неожиданно.

— Ты как будто удивлен?

— В общем-то нет, нисколько. Это вполне в твоем амплуа.

Отабек аккуратно опустил Юру на пол и, взяв его за плечи, развернул в сторону кухни.

— Ты — готовить, а я — закончу уборку в комнате и потом схожу в душ.

Юра обернулся на пороге и ехидно усмехнулся.

— Что, уже не терпится передернуть?

Отабек покачал головой.

— Нет. Я всего лишь хочу смыть с себя налипшие волосы. А что касается остального, я лучше приберегу это для тебя, до вечера.

Юра вспыхнул и поспешил ретироваться на кухню.

Было неожиданно приятно и возбуждающе то, каким будничным тоном Отабек мог говорить такие откровенные вещи.

И теперь Юре не терпелось узнать, на что он еще способен.

— Ничего, Пётя. Скоро мы все-все узнаем. У нас впереди целых две недели!

Юра подхватил кошку на руки и радостно затанцевал с ней по кухне. Наконец он остановился и спрятал лицо в пушистый Пётин бок.

Да, у них впереди две недели. Они много чего успеют сделать.

Но начнут с пушистых поцелуев. Обязательно!

А там — как пойдет.


End file.
